Iki Hiyori
Hiyori Iki (壱岐 ひより) is the main female protagonist of the Noragami series. After she was hit by a bus while "saving" Yato, she gained the ability of astral projection, effectively enabling her to "drop her body"(called her "insta-snooze" trick by Yama)and become a "Half-Phantom" (半妖 hanyou). Though she attempts to control this ability, she often leaves her body behind without realizing it. Appearance Visual Her appearance is that of an average school girl. She is often seen wearing her middle school uniform, which consists of a lavender sailor shirt and a knee-length skirt. She changes outfits on occasion, sometimes donning a grey overcoat over the uniform and wearing a pink scarf. When she turns into a half-Ayakashi, a purple tail-like "cord" that bears a strong resemblance to a cat's tail emerges from her lower back. Her height is 162cm (5'4"). When she becomes a high school student she is often seen wearing her high school uniform, both the summer and winter versions, throughout the later chapters of the manga. Personality Hiyori is a kind-hearted girl with a strong sense of right and wrong. This is evident when she witnesses Yukine swindling money behind Yato's back which openly troubled her. Eventually, she confronts him to ask what he intends to do with it. Hiyori is also characterized by a deep loyalty to those she trusts and a tendency to express her emotions. When Yato's body is blighted, she does not hesitate to carry him on her back despite her knowing that the blight is infectious. Despite being raised to be completely lady-like, Hiyori is a huge martial arts fan and has a fixation on a martial artist called Tono, whom she copies her attacks from and will often become inspired and act on his words; when she remembered Tono telling everyone to pave their own destiny with their own hands she decided to do so. Although Hiyori wishes to return to being completely human, she also has no desire to sever her ties with Yato, having refused several times despite it being her best chance to return to normal, as she wishes to spend more time with Yato. In the English dub, she even goes so far as to say there's no way she'd be happy without him and Yukine in her life. Abilities Hiyori has no abilities in her human form, however, when in her half-Ayakashi form she acquires enhanced strength, speed, and agility. She is shown to be able to hold her own in combat against the Frog Ayakashi, however, she is overpowered by a crowd of lesser Ayakashi at a train station. She also gains a very strong sense of smell and is able to pick up a god's scent from a long distance away. Relationships Yato Hiyori and Yato share a very close-knit and strong bond that has continued to grow throughout the series. Their relationship started off as a purely business related one with Yato having promised to return Hiyori back to her normal state. However, due to Yato's other priorities at the time, he put her request on hold for a long period of time, resulting in Hiyori having to constantly chase him up. The two are often seen saving each other, one way or another. Hiyori tends to take on either a motherly or agitated tone when around him, constantly nagging and lecturing him, occasionally shifting to a tender tone when trying to reach his heart on certain matters. Even after being told not to go search for Yato in Yomi, Hiyori went alone anyway just to bring him back to the surface world. She is also the one who called out his "real" name to save him from Izanami. Yato later discovers that in order to turn Hiyori back to normal, he would have to sever his ties with her, but he strongly hesitates after having realized her importance to him. When he finally decides to cut the ties, after a series of events where Hiyori has faced danger as a result of associating with him, Yato is surprised to hear her response when she refuses to allow the bonds to be severed because she wanted to be with him. Some romantic feelings have been developed between the two. This is shown when Yato used his "precious" money, that he saved up, to buy art supplies so that Hiyori can recover her lost memories. In the manga, it is seen that Yato has done various things to show his affection for Hiyori, especially after she has refused to cut their ties, and even more so when she saved him from Izanami. After their trip to Capyba Land, Yato has started to do much more ridiculous things, such as buying her a bra as a souvenir, changing her phone's wallpaper to a picture of him, and asking about the boys she's acquainted with (all the while holding Sekki in his hand and saying that "it's just a repellent"). Though these acts often scare Hiyori, she appreciates them, even blushing at his actions. During their visit to Heaven, Yato cuts off all plaques that connect to Hiyori during the matchmaking due to jealousy. Hiyori was seen blushing when Kofuku joined her plaque with Yato's plaque and later while she was thinking about it. Yukine Hiyori thinks of Yukine as a close friend, and younger brother. When she heard about Yato killing a Shinki, she was worried about Yukine which was visible when she asked him to accompany her at her house due to believing that Yato was incapable of looking after Yukine. She also cares deeply for Yukine, especially when he told her he wanted to study, which she encouraged and gave him all of her old school books. Trivia *A common mistake people make is that Mutsumi and Hiyori Iki are the same person. Mutsumi was simply a one-time character. *Her character song is Mitai Sekai. *Hiyori and her brother inherited the ability to see beings of the far shore from their mother's side of the family. This is explained by their Grandmother in Chapter 54. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Alive